The purpose of the Cell Imaging Core (Core C) is to provide access to equipment and technical expertise for confocal microscopy, combined confocal and multiphoton microscopy, and imaging processing and analysis. The range of experiments that will take advantage of this core include immunofluorescence, imaging of GFP and other organelle- and protein-specific dyes, time-lapse confocal microscopy, calcium, imaging, and confocal imaging combined with multi-photon flash photolysis of caged compounds. Core C will take advantage of the medical school's existing Center for Cell Imaging in order to provide these services. Equipment in the core will include a Zeiss LSM 510 confocal microscope with three detection channels, a BioRad MRC-1024 confocal microscope equipped with a Spectra-Physics 10 watt tunable Ti: sapphire laser for multi-photon excitation, and two PCs and a Silicon Graphics workstation for off-line imaging processing and data analysis. Core C also will provide a Research Support Specialist who is experienced in confocal and multi-photon microscopy. This individual will assist members of each project with all experiments requiring the use of this core facility.